


A collection of ideas

by InusSunflower



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower
Summary: Just as the name suggests, this is where I will keep all of my fanfiction ideas to pull from and use, or just little blurbs that I think would be fun to toy with privately.
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Speakeasy

Name: The Speakeasy

With eviction looming over his head, and prohibition forcing the closure of his business; Inuyasha Tashio finds himself in a desperate situation. At the suggestion of his friend, he decides to build a speakeasy into the basement of his house, and sell his own bootleg alcohol. But what does he do when his speakeasy quickly becomes the hub of the local mafia? What happens when just trying to pay your bills quickly becomes a life of murder and dirty deeds. And what does he do when the Boss's wife seems to have taken a liking to him?

Possible Ratings/warnings: Mature or Explicit, Graphic depictions of violence, strong language.  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Koga/Kagome, Koga/Ayame, Sesshomaru/Kagura, Miroku/Sango,  
Setting: 1920's Prohibition Era USA, Philadelphia or New York City  
Notes: In this story "demons" will be relatively normal, their only real powers would be their unnatural appearances and being harder to kill. In this way, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, etc. Will be able to retain their usual appearances and physical features. Although I think Inuyasha will be in his 'human form' throughout the story if I do decide to use this idea (which is highly likely).  
Length: Pretty long, will most likely be a slow burner.


	2. Runways

In which Inuyasha and Kagome, both sick of the abusive ways of their households decide to run away together. With nothing but 10 dollars to their names, and the shirt on their backs.


	3. Good Trouble

What happens when you let a bunch of ragtag, know-nothing, 20-something year old law students intern for the government? You get a lot of trouble. *good trouble* as they work hard to expose the corruption and injustice they see in the government. 

You get kids that fight for the people.   
And lead a revolution. 

Loosely inspired by House of Cards, Hamilton, and How to Get Away with Murder.   
Rating: Mature   
Fandom: Inuyasha   
Pairings: I don’t intend for this to focus on romance at all, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be sprinkled in. (Inuyasha/Kag, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Kagura, Naraku/Kikyo)


	4. Don’t wanna fall in love

“I don’t—“   
“Honestly,” Inuyasha interjected, screaming over the loud booms of the music. “I’m better as your boy.” He says rapidly, taking a sip of his drink. “I’d be kinda shitty as your man, let’s go back to only being friends—“   
“I don’t want to fall in love!” Kagome yells back, Inuyasha arches an eyebrow.   
“You don’t?”   
“No!” 

In which Inuyasha chased Kagome for 3 years trying to figure out why she won’t fall in love with him, despite his making it very obvious he loves her.   
  


*based off of the song Dont wanna fall in love by KYLE. 


	5. Trust fund baby

"Inuyasha you disgust me." 

"Ah, so you've discussed me? I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me." 

Kagome wasn't interested in Inuyasha in the slightest. 

But the hanyou had his heart set on making her his. 

However long that may take. 


	6. I See Faces

"I see faces...hear voices...usually at night, when you aren't home." Kagome murmured, hugging herself. 

"What...are you trying to get at?" Inuyasha asked, putting his seat closer to hers. "I don't understand." 

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, turning her head slowly to look at him, "I...I think I'm going insane."

In which ghosts terrorize Kagome at night...but Inuyasha can't see or hear them. 


End file.
